


Волк в человечьей шкуре

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Эльфийская сказка о том, почему волки воют зимой.





	Волк в человечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано во время настолько ролевой игры по миру Dragon Age, ибо лора много не бывает.

Одна девушка, и звали ее Да-ассан (маленькая стрела), отправилась через лес к своей матери, чтобы принести ей зеркальце в подарок.  
Шла она по лесной тропинке, как встретилась ей зайчиха Шема, которая спросила ее, куда она идет. 

\- Я иду к матери, чтобы принести ей зеркальце в подарок, - ответила Да-ассан.  
\- Ступай по этой тропинке и пусть ноги твои будут быстрыми как у меня, - напутствовала ее зайчиха Шема.

Да-ассан шла, а лес становился все гуще. Встретила она по пути лисицу Дитару.  
\- Куда идешь ты, Да-ассан? - спросила ее лисица.  
\- Я иду к матери, чтобы принести ей зеркальце в подарок, - ответила Да-ассан.  
\- Ступай по этой тропинке, и пусть твой ум будет таким же быстрым как мой, - сказала ей лисица Дитару.

Да-ассан пошла дальше, а лес все еще и не думал заканчиваться. И встретился ей по пути ужасный волк Фен-Харел.  
\- Куда идешь ты, Да-ассан? - спросил ее Фен-Харел.  
\- Я иду к матери, чтобы принести ей зеркальце в подарок, - ответила Да-ассан.  
\- Можно я взгляну в него? - спросил Фен-Харел. Да-ассан нехотя протянула ему руку с зеркальцем. Заглянул в него Фен-Харел, и так ему понравилось то, что он там увидел, что он захотел его себе.  
\- Ступай по той тропинке, - волк показал на самую длинную тропу. - И ты вскоре дойдешь.  
\- Вот уж нет, я лучше пойду по той, которой шла, - и Да-ассан зашагала прочь.

Но Фен-Харел запутал все тропинки в лесу, так чтобы они шли прочь из этого мира, а сам побежал к дому матери Да-ассан. Осмотрелся и украдкой взял камешек из фундамента да подобрал с пола волос матери. А после прыгнул в конец всех тропинок и сделал из камня дом точь-в-точь как дом матери Да-ассан. Обвил вокруг носа волос - и стал точь-в-точь похож на мать Да-ассан.  
Но вот наконец Да-ассан вышла к концу всех троп, злясь на себя, что не последовала совету волка и сама выбрала длинную, как ей показалось, тропинку. На пороге дома ее встретила мать. Да-ассан поприветствовала ее, но мать ничего ей не ответила. Да-ассан хотела войти в дом, но мать ее не пустила. 

\- Наверное ты злишься, матушка, что я так долго до тебя шла, - сказала Да-ассан. - Но я пришла не с пустыми руками, а принесла тебе дар.  
И она протянула матери зеркальце. Но стоило матери взять в руки зеркальце, как Да-ассан увидела, что в нем отражается Фен-Харел. Гневу ее не было предела.  
\- Ты обманул меня, проклятый волк! - Да-ассан выхватила из-за спины лук, вложила стрелу и выстрелила.

Фен-Харел хотел было убежать от ее гнева, но стрела поразила его в самый кончик хвоста, пришпилив к земле, так что он волк взвыл от боли. Чтобы спастись, он прыгнул за серебряную поверхность, оставив часть своего хвоста в конце всех тропинок. А чтобы Да-ассан его не нашла, он взял все тропы, что запутал ранее и бросил их в зеркало, да и само зеркальце с собой прихватил.  
\- Вот прохвост! - в сердцах сказала Да-ассан. - Но ему не скрыться от меня. Ибо отныне я нарекаю себя Андруил. Охота - моя жизнь. И буду охотиться за тобой, Фен-Харел.

А Фен-Харел, убежав, любовался собой в зеркальце пока ему не наскучило. Тогда он вышел в наш мир и подарил зеркальце первому попавшемуся из эльвен, эльфийского народа.  
И все бы ничего, но вот отстреленный хвост его иногда побаливает. Поэтому у волков хвост короткий и болит холодными ночами - тогда они и воют.


End file.
